


At the End of the Day

by goldfish06



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfish06/pseuds/goldfish06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something to be said about the end of the day Greg thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the End of the Day

**Author's Note:**

> And finally I got my butt to sit down and write another drabble for reaching 25 followers. I now have 27 on my main tumblr blog (same name as here) and even 2 on my sideblog moogsfnafiction where I post my fanfiction. Mystrade this time, my first time writing it. Nothing long or special by far, but I hope everyone enjoys it.
> 
> Constructive criticism welcome, mindless hate is not as always. Please don't read if you don't like fluff and two men together or just Mycroft and Greg together.

There was something to be said for the end of the day Greg thought.

 The fact that the end of the day had come at a reasonable time was nothing short of a miracle. The day itself had been long enough already in his opinion.

It had started at five in the morning when his mobile had been called to drag him from bed early. He wasn’t due in until around eight, but crime doesn’t stop because of something like sleep. God that thought was so scarily close to Sherlock’s line of thought that it been more effective than coffee that morning waking him up. Mycroft wasn’t in bed leaving him to guess that he was spending an all-nighter at work. That was hardly anything new.

That had only been the beginning of his day and it hadn’t gotten better after that. Interviews, piles of paperwork, and phone calls had dominated his life today (it truly wasn’t different than any other day, but it had been long). The only relief was when Donavan came into his office and had literally kicked him out at nine o’clock. It had been one hell of a long day that simply thinking about it required far too much effort.

As he exited his place of work he decided that despite his long day, the end of it was the best part. Not because it had ended, but the fact that there was a sleek black car waiting for him by the curb and standing before it was Mycroft.

His suit looked perfect, not a wrinkle in sight even though he had been wearing it for two days. Greg would never understand how his lover managed to always look like he wasn’t suffering from lack of sleep. There weren’t even any lines around his eyes or dark circles under them which still surprises him every time. Just how the hell do the Holmes Brothers manage to survive on such little sleep? Was it genetic or something? He knew for a fact that he was green with envy whatever the cause was and poor John just wanted the man to sleep more in their bed.

“Gregory,” Mycroft greeted leaning against his umbrella with the smallest of smiles on his face.

“My,” Greg greeted back not bothering to hold back on his own smile as he continued to walk closer to his boyfriend before it died as a thought came to him. “Picking me up to go home together or do you have another late night ahead of you?”

Their hours have conflicted from the very beginning of their relationship and they knew that going into it. They had no delusions that things would be different once they were dating. Work plays a large role in both of their lives and they would never think to ask the other to give it up. They could not be Gregory Lestrade and Mycroft Holmes otherwise.

That still didn’t mean that it wasn’t hard on them. Sometimes one cannot control how work will be and it can be trying on both of them. Mycroft has been away for several days to a week or two depending on who he must talk with. When Greg has a difficult case even with Sherlock’s help, it can mean a few days in a row he is at the office and falls asleep there in the middle of the paperwork. That’s life, they love it, and they work around it to be together.

“No,” Mycroft replied looking down at his umbrella for a moment before returning his gaze back to the copper. “I was thinking dinner and then a quiet night in.”

Greg’s grin grew once more sauntering over as Mycroft stood aside after opening the door. “Sounds perfect to me,” he said just before giving the British Government a quick kiss and slid into the back of the car.

Smiling a little more Mycroft closed the door once his partner was fully inside and walked around to the other looking forward to the rest of the night.


End file.
